The Façade
by Mezzanottex3
Summary: Edward and Bella are CEO's of rivaling companies. Behind closed doors, they're friends... with benefits. What happens when certain boundaries of their agreement are crossed, and feelings become involved? "I'm the best you'll ever have." AU. OOC. Lemons.
1. The Best You'll Ever Have

**The Façade [Cullen vs. Swan]**  
by Mezzanottex3

_"The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be returned."_

Summary: Edward and Bella are CEO's of rivaling companies. Behind closed doors, they're friends... with benefits. What happens when certain boundaries of their agreement are crossed, and feelings become involved? "I'm the best you'll ever have." AU. OOC. Lemons.

******Pictures for this chapter are on my homepage ;) Will add more later. Hope you like my new story (: AU is a different adventure for me :P

* * *

She grinned as she walked down the street. It was a precarious night in Chicago, and it was just warm enough that she walked with her jacket draped over her arm. It was 10pm, and she had worked late in the office tonight— in fact, she had done it just to _tease_ him. God, how she _loved_ teasing him.

It had been a week since they had seen each other, for he had gone on a buisness trip. But now he was back. And they had plans to meet... she checked her watch... _three_ hours ago.

He would be angry.

The thought made her tempting lips curve upwards in a smirk.

She arrived at _their_ apartment building a half hour later, making her a whopping _three hours and thirty minutes late_— and she pushed the button on the elevator for level 58, the biggest, priciest, and highest suite at the top of the upscale builiding.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

She fussed with her clothes, slipping her bra straps down just enough so that he would see.

_17..._

_18..._

_19..._

She slipped her working skirt down enough that her midnight blue panties were showing just the slightest.

_25..._

_26..._

_27..._

She fussed with her hair, taking it out of the ponytail it was in and running her hands through it. Lucious dark locks fell over her shoulders.

_33..._

_34..._

_35..._

...** DING!**

A man stepped inside the elevator at level 37. He had tan skin and black hair. His build was large— he looked to be around 25. He was surprised to see her in the elevator looking so undone. His face turned red, just the slightest bit, before a smirk took over his features.

"Good evening, Bella."

She smiled and nodded, "Hey Jacob."

Jacob was one of Bella's employees at the Swan Publishing Agency. She didn't like formalities with her co-workers, however. She was friends with all of the employees on her floor.

The door closed, and the elevator resumed going upwards. There was an uneasy silence in the elevator, and besides Bella's labored breathing, there was no sound.

"Going anywhere special tonight?" Jacob asked, not daring to look at her. "Or are you locked in with Cullen?"

Ah, yes. The façade.

Edward Cullen was her annoying roommate. He was her enemy, the rivaling company-- Cullen Incorporated. She split a suite with him on the highest floor, each of them paying their share in rent money. Because money was tight on both their ends (which wasn't true _at all_), they worked out an agreement.

Lies. Lies. _Lies!_

"Stuck with Cullen," she breathed.

_41..._

_42..._

_43..._

Her beautiful brown orbs looked to Jacob and she smirked.

"You know if he annoys you, you can always move in with me," he blushed. "A professional relationship, of course."

Bella picked up on the innuendo better than that, but still, she appreciated his offer. "Thanks, Jacob... but I've pretty much got him on a leash."

Jacob let out a laugh.

But never once did he comment on her appearance.

_48..._

_49..._

_50..._

It was then that she took notice to his dressy attire.

"Are you going somewhere special tonight?" she asked, desperately trying to pass the time.

"Ah, perceptive little thing, aren't you?" he teased. "I'm going out with the family. Nothing too exciting..." he sighed. "They came all the way from Washington to visit me."

Bella smiled. "That's nice of them."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

_54..._

_55..._

_56..._

**... DING!**

Level 58. _Thank_ _God Almighty_.

"Well, this is my stop..." Bella said as the elevator doors opened.

Jacob nodded. He knew this already... as did everyone else who lived in the building. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen in the same apartment? It made newspaper headlines.

She stepped out of the elevator after saying her goodbyes and then headed for the only door on the entire level.

_Room 620._

She took out her key, and opened the door.

There were lights on. Dim, but still on. She closed the door with a small click, and turned the lock. She kicked off her heels and stepped onto the warm, inviting carpet, then put down her purse and keys.

"Edward?" she called.

He was here. His jacket was hanging up.

She put her coat up next to his, and proceeded into the apartment.

And then she found him, sitting at the island in the kitchen. He was facing the direction she walked in, and he was swirling around some red wine in a crystal glass with his hand.

His hair was a mess... as usual. His green eyes were clouded over- this told her that he had not heard her arrival. He was lost in his thoughts. He had a pair of drawstring sweatpants on, with a white, sleeveless top.

Her breathing became labored just looking at him.

And then his eyes snapped up in her direction, emerald clashing with brown. He licked his bottom lip once, and then took a sip of his wine.

She did not say a word.

He put down the empty cut of wine, and his deadly glare did not cease. His voice sliced through the silence then—

"You're _late_, Isabella."

— and it was the most deadly velvet.

_Oh yes._ He was angry. Positively _seething._ His green eyes became cloudy with a whole different type of emotion. Lust.

Lust.

_Lust._

He stood up, his muscles rippling with the motion, and walked towards her. Moonlight shone through the windows, lighting him in the pale light. Celestial. Deadly. His hands were in his pockets. He did this whenever he was trying to control himself— she knew it all too well.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" his voice was rough.

"I..." Her resolve crumbled.

A crooked smile spread across his lips, "It's Tuesday, love. You should have known better than to keep _me_ waiting."

_Tuesday.  
_  
Edward's turn to be the dominant one.

_Holy fuck.  
_  
She had forgotten.

He took one hand out of his pockets and took a strand of hair that was in front of her face. He twirled it around in his fingers, and his breath swirled around her.

_Sweet._ From the wine?

No. He smelled sweet even without the wine.

His hand traveled through her hair, to the back of her head. And then he gripped her hair tightly and pulled her face to his. His kisses bruised her lips, as they always did.

"My bedroom, _now_." He growled the words against her lips. "Or so help me, I'll take you _right here._"

She didn't doubt his threat.

Somehow, he found the strength to pull away from her. He turned for the stairs, and she took this as a hint to follow him. She gave him wide berth as they ascended. He disappeared into his room, and she followed suit.

"I—" she began.

And suddenly, teasing him didn't seem like such a good idea. She knew too well how he got when he had to wait for her. Like a lion awaiting his meal, he got _angry._

"Close the door," his voice was a strong demand she could not refuse.

The door to the bedroom closed, and his intimidating form crushed against hers in the next instant. She could feel his cock through his pants already. He was hard for her. He wanted her. The tension, the lust... it was palpable.

"I had to work late in the office..." she moaned, licking her lips.

And he would see through the lie. His body ground her against the closed bedroom door and he growled in reply, "That's a _fucking_ lie. It's been a week. I know you want a hard fuck as much as I do. You're already wet, I can smell you..." he groaned.

He was right. She was positively dripping.

His lips crushed against hers, and his tongue invaded her hot mouth. His hands groped at her body, moving lower, lower... _lower._

"Do you know how fucking hard you make me?" he growled against her mouth.

He ripped off her shirt, buttons flying in all different directions. He didn't wait for her answer. He'd waited enough tonight.

"Or do you forget to _whom_ you belong?" he hissed in her ear, bringing his lips towards her neck.

Her chest heaved up and down, and her hot breath swirled in his face. Intoxicating. His hips thrust against hers, his cock hard and desperately seeking a release. He shoved a knee between her legs, and pushed upwards towards her core. She moaned, and he was drunk with the sound.

"Who do you belong to?!" he demanded the answer, one of his hands gripping her long, dark hair, while the other slipped underneath her skirt.

And then he froze. Sniffed. His grip on her tightened. Sniffed again.

_Someone else._

"You smell like _Black._" His voice was deadly. "I can smell that asshole from a mile away... fucking disgusting cologne he uses. He touched you, didn't he?"

An unfamiliar sense of... _jealousy_ sounded through his voice. Their agreement... this crossed the boundaries of their agreement.

_Keep our feelings out of the picture. We're each others sex toys. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies. Pleasure at the end of a long day. I'll see who I want to see, you'll see who you want to see. But at the end of the day, when you walk through that door, just remember that it'll be you who is in my bed._

She couldn't speak. _He didn't touch me! He didn't!_ she wanted to scream. But she couldn't find her voice.

"I'm going to punish, you Bella. You know to whom you belong to. You know I'm the best you'll ever have."

In the next instant, before she could even blink, she was naked before him.

-x-

-x-

-x-

"You know what I want," he said through clenched teeth, almost desperately. "Get down on your knees—"

Her breathing was shallow as his command rang through her system. Obey. Obey. Obey.

_You know what I want, Bella._

She dropped to her knees in front of him, tugging down his drawstring pants. His member came free and Bella's eyes widened with adoration. No other man was like him. No other man was as big. As glorious. As magnificent.

_I'm the best you'll ever have._

Her mouth was was around him in an instant, her head bobbing back and forth between his legs. He growled in pleasure as her hot mouth pulsed around his length. Her name was on his lips as his fingers weaved through her hair, painfully tugging.

"Bella..." he groaned, thrusting up into her mouth urgently. His hips jerked, and he drove his member further inside her mouth.

Her small hands moved with her mouth and tongue, and with one long lick that drove Edward over the edge, both of his hands were on the back of her head now, eagerly guiding her movements.

"Good..." He choked out, drunk with pleasure. "_Very_ good..."

He thrust up again, almost gagging her. He spilled himself inside of her, and his liquid was eagerly swallowed.

"Fuck..." he threw his head back in pleasure, and then his eyes snapped open to lock on hers. "_Your_ turn."

And then he threw her onto the bed, pulling her slender arms up and binding her wrists to the headboard with a black cloth. This was different. Her eyes widened and he chuckled as he spread her thighs. She bit her lip as the black cloth scratched against her wrists. She felt him smirk against her inner thigh.

"You're _so_ _wet_, Bella..." he whispered darkly.

"Only for you..." she whimpered.

_Only for me_ he thought. It was a delicious, sinful thought.

His hands spread her thighs even more, and being the flexible little vixen she was, she was able to spread for him easily. His tongue moved further up her leg until he arrived at her wet folds. Wet and hot. _For him._

"E-Edward..." she moaned, blood rushing to her cheeks.

His grip on her thighs tightened as he spread her more. There would definitely be red marks for _at least _the next couple of hours. His tongue swirled around her swollen bud, and she let out one of her most addicting moans. He began to suck her bud between his teeth greedily, and her taste was painfully delicious. The auburn-haired man gluttonly drank the juices spilling out as her hips bucked up against him.

"Ah— Edward!" her hands gripped his hair. "It's _too_ much— _Too_ good—"

Bella moaned louder, her heat increased and she could only think of one thing: _his tongue is fucking amazing_. Her brown eyes opened wider, and her mouth opened in a scream of pleasure as his tongue slid _into_ her throbbing body. His tongue forced its way in deep, filling her.

But when her hips made a thrusting motion, he knew she wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. He suckled her swollen bud over and over again, thrusting his tongue into her forcefully, as far it would go, making her cry.

_Cry._

When you make a woman _cry_ with passion, you're doing something right.

She gasped and arched, grinding her hips relentlessly against his tongue.

At last, Edward lifted his head from between her legs, licking his lips as he rose. With his free hand, he reached down to her face and wiped her cheek.

"Don't cry, love..." Edward said, his eyes a smoldering green. He leaned down over her body, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her chest heaving at his mercy. "And don't think we're done yet, either. I'm going to pleasure you until all you can see is _white_."

"E-Edward..."

"Shh..." he kissed her bruised lips tenderly. "Don't speak, just _feel_."

With a swift movement of his hand, he threw the black cloth that tied her hands away from the bed. He then took one of her hands and guided it down to his thick shaft.

"Move your hand... make me _harder_," Edward panted. He groaned at the feel of her fingers around his cock. "Bella..." he said harshly.

He was as hard as a rock (he wants to be harder? she couldn't fathom the thought); huge and warm, he was pulsing under her nimble fingers. She stroked the length of him, biting her lip. A pained sound came from his lips, behind clenched teeth.

"Fuck," he swore as he claimed her lips again, his tongue entering her mouth. She moaned against his tongue and her fingers gave him an addicting squeeze. He grew harder under her fingers, and he roughly withdrew his mouth from hers.

"I can't wait anymore," he growled. "I need to fuck you _now_."

She moaned as the tip of his cock brushed against her dripping core. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. He nudged her knees apart with one of his hands while the other gripped one of her full breasts. He was an intimidating, beautiful creature when he moved in the moonlight. He looked so perfect it was almost... otherworldy. But her thoughts were cut off when he drove inside of her soaking cunt with one hard thrust.

"E-Edward!" she screamed.

"That's it, baby..." he said, taking her earlobe in his mouth and suckling on it. "You're _mine_..."

Her hole was so tight, wet, and burning hot. He licked his bottom lip as he pushed deeper into her. Her arms were around his bare back, and her nails dug into his flesh.

"Fuck..." Edward cursed, thrusting harder. "It's been too long since we've done this last..."

She couldn't agree more.

Her hole stretched even wider to accommodate him, and he slid in deeper. He gripped her hips with both of his hands, and his eyes locked onto hers.

"I'm going to fuck you... _my_ way..." he hissed as he hovered above her. "I don't remember how to be gentle with you," he warned. "It's going to hurt."

She loved his way.

Edward slid the palms of his hands over her ass. "Prepare yourself, love."

She didn't even have a chance to breathe.

Without pity, he began to pound in and out of her tight, hot body as his insides growled at him to ravage her. He thrust her body up against his by tightly gripping her ass as he watched the expressions on her face.

"You like it when I fuck you hard—" he moaned, before ramming in once again. She gave a loud, throaty moan as the force of his thrusts made the headboard bang violently against the wall. "You like it when I control you—"

She screamed in pleasure and her chest thrusted upwards.

"... and I'll tell you what, love—"

Without thinking, her body moved in-snych with his. The sound of his cock moving in and out of her tight hole turned her on.

"— I fucking love dominate you. Because you... are _mine_. No one else's. Not James', not Jacob's..."

His pace increased, and she could feel him throbbing inside of her. His release was close. His thrusts became animalistic, and their breathing was out of control.

"Scream for me," he grunted. "Scream _my name_ as you cum around _my cock_."

And her hips moved in ecstasy as her eyes dilated with pleasure. He pumped in and out wildly as she milked him. Her throat felt try from all the screaming, but she still found the strength to call out his name as she came. He growled with pleasure as his own release followed, his juices flowing into her. He stayed inside of her until his cock twitched empty, and then he pulled out, still out of breath and panting.

He rolled onto his bed next to her, watching her chest rise and fall in the moonlight. After several minutes of silence, Edward's eyes locked onto Bella's face.

"Oh," Edward said suddenly. "I brought you something from New York City."

"You didn't!..." Bella whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I _did_." He reached for something on his nightstand, and put a long box on her flat stomach. "And I know you'll love it."

Bella opened her eyes and looked at the box. It was black, and ingraved in silver writing was the word: Tiffany's. _A necklace box._

"Open it, love."

"I need to get dressed first..." she grumbled.

"No you don't," he teased.

She shot him a look before she ran in his bathroom to change. He sighed as he put on a pair of his drawstring sweatpants and laid back on the bed. She was out a moment later, her long dark hair still having it's sex look as she sported one of her favorite bedtime shirts.

One of his huge t-shirts.

He _loved_ seeing her in his clothes.

"Dare I ask if you're wearing panties under that shirt?" he asked, sex dripping from his voice.

She wiggled her butt as she walked towards the bed, "That's for _me_ to know."

She was tempting him. It was working.

"Okay, so let's see the damage." She said, picking up the small box and sitting with her legs crossed on the bed.

Edward smirked, sitting behind her and resting her back against his chest. He kissed her neck gently as his hands moved up and down her sides. She put her hands on the top of the box to open it. Emotions that she most definitely should _not _be feeling erupted from deep inside her. Her hands were trembling.

Their perfect silence was interrupted by the sound of their phone ringing. Edward groaned and moved away from Bella to grab the phone off the nightstand. He read the caller ID and sighed.

"It's Tanya..." he grumbled. "She fucking calls me even _late_ at night?"

"Tanya?" Bella asked.

"A woman I met at that board meeting I went to in New York..."

It rang again, and his eyes darted from Bella, to the gift, and then back at the phone.

"You don't mind opening it without me, right?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

_Ouch._

"Nope," she put on her best fake smile. "It's alright. Answer it."

She got up and went to the door, clutching the box. "I'll go to my room."

"Hey, Bella." He called as she was halfway down the hall.

"Yeah?" she bit her lip.

"Thanks. You were great tonight."

She tried to lighten her mood. "And you weren't so bad yourself, Mr. Cullen."

He growled playfully at the name she called him as he answered the phone.

She bit her lip as she walked down the hallway towards her room. She should not feel anything for him.

_Keep our feelings out of the picture.  
__  
_She opened the door to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed.

_We're each others sex toys. Friends with benefits. Fuck buddies. Pleasure at the end of a long day.  
_  
"Tanya, huh..?" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

_I'll see who I want to see, you'll see who you want to see.  
_  
She sighed as she gripped the necklace box, still unopened, in her hand. She sat up and finally decided to open it. Flipping off the cover of the box, her eyes locked on the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was an aquamarine and diamond pendant. Edward's voice echoed in her head: _The color blue looks lovely with your skin tone._ She blushed as her fingers touched the stone in the middle. She knew he'd wanted to see her reaction, but he was on the phone with Tanya now, so it was best not to bother him.

She got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Brushing her hair out of the way, she slipped on the pendant and smiled at her reflection.

"It's beautiful..." she murmured.

"Truly, you are..." a velvet voice said in reply.

Bella gasped and looked towards her door. Edward stood there, with nothing but the pair of sweatpants from earlier. The moonlight glistened off his skin majestically. Beautifully.

"E-Edward!" Bella said, clutching the necklace.

"Tell me, love... what happens when you mix words and music?"

_Words... my publishing company._

_Music... his music company._

"You get a song." She said as he walked towards her.

"No," he murmured against her lips. "You get a _symphony_."

She was on her bed in the next instant, screaming out his name.

_But at the end of the day, when you walk through that door, just remember that it'll be you who is in my bed._

-

-

-

**The Façade.**


	2. What Hurts The Most

**The Façade [Cullen vs. Swan]**  
by Mezzanottex3

_"The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be returned."_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

*** Thank you for the reviews last chapter.** I read them all.

***** **To answer several review questions...** This is a new story. I will continue it. I have not forgotten about _Eat You Alive._ There will be an EPOV. As for other questions, you will find out as you go along. I don't want to give away too much, yet!

*** I haven't updated this story since 1/31/09. Wow.** Sorry about that. Forgive me, bbz.

* * *

**» • Edward's POV • «**

"Mr. Cullen, I disagree with your statement."

_Well then, fuck you._

I was in one of the long ass meetings that take for-fucking-ever and this motherfucker dares to disagree with _my_ statement?

Excuse my language. My behavior isn't usually _this_ intolerable. I was just pretty fucking horny. As the meeting dredged on, my mind wandered to Bella last night, and how her small, hot mouth sucked on my cock.

Maybe I could ask that desk secretary if she wanted a hard romp. She wouldn't refuse. No one _ever_ refused.

After another hour, my erection was still raging. Fucking damn it. Getting Bella out of my head was harder than I thought. The meeting was over after that hour, and I stomped back towards my office and locked eyes with a redhead who was oogling me.

I think her name was... Victoria. Yeah, that's the one. I've had her in bed a couple of times... why not another?

She seemed to understand my look as she got up and followed me into my office.

"Mr. Cullen?" She raised an eyebrow, sticking out her tits for me to see. The saying "I'm easy" seemed to resonate off of her.

"Bend over the desk." I hissed.

Easy was what I needed right now.

I was going to fuck until Bella was out of my head for the rest of the work day. I was fucking angry. I was angry that she occupied my every thought. I was angry that no one could please me the way she could. I was angry that I was so fucking dependent on her. My mind vaguely wandered to the necklace I gave her last night, how I bought it the way a lover would buy something for their beloved.

I realized that the sparkle in her eyes was worth it.

And that's when I realized I was going off on tangent about Bella. I sharply thrust into Victoria, and she called out my name before I could cover her mouth. I heard a click behind me, which sounded a lot like the door to my office had just been closed.

"What's wrong, baby?" Victoria asked.

I looked back at her. "Nothing."

-

-

-

**» • That Evening... • «**

I must've pressed the button to my floor about fifty-thousand times.

_Go up._

_Go the fuck up._

I was in a horrible mood. Partly because my dick felt it was gonna fall off since sex with Victoria was like sex with a dinosaur.

Goddamn.

Could she possibly get any _looser?_ Whore. I mean... did we even have sex? For fucks sake. She came three times before I got frustrated and pulled out. Without a release. So I quite literally pouted all the way home.  
_  
Bella._

_Bella I need you right now._

I was going to flip if she wasn't home yet. I leaned against the back of the elevator, running my palm up and down outside my pants near my cock. Tension. Relieve the tension. Someone. Anyone. Please.

_Wait._ Not just anyone. I needed Bella.

I need her. Just her. Only her. She never disappointed me. Never. We had this dominant/submissive thing going on. We'd experiment on each other, but she knew as well as I did that I was the dominant and she was the submissive. That was the reason we clicked. Through my experience, a dom and a dom don't work. At all. Like pieces of a puzzle that will never fit.

Tanya Denali came into my head. When I had sex with her a week or so ago in New York City, the fact that we were both of dominant sexual prowess left me unsatisfied. I needed a sub. I needed Bella Swan.

When the elevator rang for my floor, I stepped out and stormed to the door, opening it and then slamming it behind me.

"Bella!" I called.

It was an order. _Obey me, my little submissive beauty._

That necklace I gave her last night? Her collar. Did she know that? I doubted it. That didn't make it any less fucking sexy.

_Never take it off._

When there was no response, I was just about ready to give up and die (with a boner).

"Isabella Marie Swan I am horny as hell! I need you right fucking now!"

Drudging my way up to her room- which was harder than it should have been since the boner between my legs disabled my normal walking abilities, I swung open the door and realized she wasn't here. She wasn't even fucking home yet.

Fuck me.

_... please?_

That's when I heard the door open and close downstairs, as well as Bella's footsteps. And she wasn't alone. I heard the tan boy's voice.

Jacob fucking Black.  
_  
I can smell you from here._

He, of course, is influenced by the Axe Body Spray commercials that the more he pours it on himself the more girls will approach him. Bella found it repulsive.

_That's when I stopped using so much._

"The files are right upstairs in my room. I'll run up and get them... just wait here a second. Oh, and make yourself at home. Edward should be home soon, so enjoy the quiet while you can," Bella laughed.

So she was coming to the room I was in right now. Her room. _Oh... right. Now what?_ Would it be childish of me to hide in her closet? Instead, I opened the door to her room and hid behind it as I heard her footsteps against the carpet come closer.

When she came into the room, I drank in her appearance. She wore a high ponytail which held up a sexy mess of brunette hair, with a sophisticated black sleeveless dress.

Hot damn.

_Don't come in your pants, Cullen._

With a swift push, the door to her room clicked shut. I was in full view when she turned around, startled.

"Edward!" She gasped, her hands raising to her neck in surprise as a reaction.

"Ah ah," I hummed, stalking towards her like a predator. I took her hands in mine and smiled down at her. "Your body is mine to touch."

Before she could reply, my hand traveled down towards the juncture between her legs. She gasped and bit her lip. "Edward, Jake's downstairs."

"Shhh..." I purred, pushing her onto the bed. "I'll move quickly." I started to raise her sexy dress to reveal my heaven when her tiny hands held onto mine. Her eyes locked with mine, and the lust overwhelmed me, consuming me.

This woman... this woman would be the death of me. Whether she knew it or not.

She rolled on top of me and raised her dress up and over her head. The midnight blue lingerie came into my hungry view and I groaned, putting my hands on her hips. She rolled her hips on top of my pants where my dick was painfully erect and a moan slipped from my mouth. She smirked down at me and bit her bottom lip before her hands raised to her breasts and massaged them. I almost... I almost fucking came... just watching her touch herself. My eyes traveled to the necklace she wore- my necklace, _my marking_.

"I need you now, baby..." I hissed through clenched teeth. My hands went to my pants, and I unbuttoned them quickly, while she lifted herself off of me to allow me to release my dick from its painful constraints.

As soon as it was, I sighed with momentary relief. Then the pounding grew significantly worse.

"I can't wait," I said quickly, thrusting my hips upwards.

And just in case you're wondering, Jacob has been long forgotten.

She smirked. "You can't wait?"

Her hands gripped the throbbing organ on my body. She moved her hand up and down and my eyes had a hard time staying open and not rolling to the back of my head. My hips viciously thrust upwards against her hands. _More._

"Close your eyes, Edward..." she purred. "Let me pleasure you."

Sweeter words have never been spoken.

My eyes closed in an instant. My teeth ground together.

She ghosted over me, and I took a deep breath. I listened to shuffling around the room. And then I heard the door open. My eyes snapped open.

There she was, at the door. She had her black dress on again. Her hair was down from the ponytail, and sex hair tumbled on her shoulders.

No. No she didn't. She wouldn't.

She did!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I growled.

She blew me a kiss and left the room with a couple of folders.

"Hey, Jake! Sorry that took so long. I found them!" Her voice echoed down the hallway.

That little_ bitch._

Did she think I would not go after her?

-x-

-x-

-x-

**» • Isabella's POV • «**

Payback's a bitch, isn't it Cullen?

That's what you get for fucking Victoria.

"Here are the papers, Jake," I said as I walked down the stairs.

Images of Edward moments ago flooded through my head and my foot caught on the last step.

"Ja-" I whimpered.

I have no idea how he got to me so fast, but his muscled arms caught me.

"It's alright," he chuckled. "I caught you."

He released me and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and said, "Be more careful, Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt."

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I can't help that I'm clumsy."

"Well, that's why she keeps me around." A rich, silky voice said from the top of the steps.

I didn't turn around. Dear lord, he wasn't up there naked was he? I wouldn't put it past him. Prideful _beautiful_ bastard. Jacob looked up to him and narrowed his eyes. His hands raised and pulled me closer.

"Bella, why don't you just give him the folders?" Edward said.

I still didn't turn around, but I could hear the finality in his voice. He wasn't suggesting, he was commanding.

"What's the rush, Cullen?" Jacob sneered as I handed him the folders. His hand lingered on the one that handed him the folders.

I turned to face Edward as I stood by Jacob's side.

"I have things to do. And I can't get get them done with _you_ here." He growled at Jacob.

"Whatever," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

He took my hand and lead me to the door. I swear I could've heard a growl from behind me.

"I'm sorry you have to live with him. He's so difficult, I swear to god."

"Hey, it's manageable." I laughed.

I was so gonna get it once Jacob left.

"Alright then, Bells. I'll see you later. Thanks for the files."

"No problem," I smiled and he released my hand.

When he walked out the door, I took longer than I usually do to lock it before turning around. He was still standing at the top of the stairs, and for a couple of moments, we didn't say anything. His eyes were blazing.

I was still mad at him.

Still mad.

Furious.

_Why did I have to catch you fucking Victoria when you have me?_

_Am I not good enough for you?_

"Isabella," he growled.

My back pressed against the door. He took one step down the stairs.

"Do you think," he took another step, "That I would _honestly_ let you off the hook that easily?"

My heart was beating out of my chest. He was going to catch me. I trip and he practically fucking prances. I didn't know what to do. Give in? I would end up doing that if he made it down the stairs without doing anything.

He took another step.

"Catch me if you can," the words came out of my mouth before I even thought about them.

I ran out the front door and flew towards the elevator.

"Come onn..." I growled at the elevator, grounding the button into the wall.

It opened the same time I heard the front door behind me open.

"Oh, Isabella..." he purred behind me.

It sounded fucking lethal. Lust was dripping from his voice. _Seeping_ from it. It made my knees weak, and it took everything I had to not just strip at the sound of his voice and shout _TAKE ME_.

I shot inside the elevator and locked eyes with his as the door closed. I brought a finger up to my mouth and started to suck on it. I fueled the fire without even thinking, and fucking hell, it was fun. When the door was fully closed, I breathed in a sigh.

But when the elevator started to move, I wondered where the hell I was going to go in high-heels and sex hair? Jacob lived in this building. He lived a couple floors down. I could go there... catch him before he went into his room, and beg to be let in. Hide out.

Alright. It was an okay plan.

When I finally reached Jacob's floor, I rushed down the hallway to his suite. But standing in front of his door was... Edward fucking Cullen. Looking absolutely glorious by the way. He was breathing heavily, probably from running down the flights of stairs. His button-down white long sleeves was pulled up to his elbows, and there were three buttons popped open at the top. His hair was a chaotic mess, and his eyes. His eyes-

"Going somewhere?" he snickered, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the hall. "You, Miss Isabella, started something... and _you_ are most definitely going to finish it."

He pushed me into the janitorial closet, and locked the door behind him while staring at me with hooded, lust filled eyes. He raised one of his hands up to my face and caressed it. Something I didn't recognize flashed behind his emerald eyes.

"You _ran_ from _me_," he stated, as if he couldn't believe it.

"You chased m-me..." I breathed.

"I would never hurt you," he said softly, pressing his lips to mine. "But fucking the living daylights out of you... is an _entirely_ different matter."

He hitched one of my legs around his waist and shoved me hard against the wall. His lips pressed to mine angrily and I knew he was pulling me under.

_You're mad at him, remember?!_

Damn it, Cullen. Stop kissing me this way.

Stop kissing me like you feel something for me.

The only light in the cramped space was the little light bulb hanging from the ceiling, and the only noise resounded from our heavy breathing. He ground his hips against mine, and my hand snaked its way down his pants.

"Did I say you could-" He hissed.

I squeezed his cock.

"-touch me..."

I started to stroke his straining length, and I could feel it pulsating beneath my fingers. His head rested in the crook of my neck while his hands rested on the wall behind me.

He was completely vulnerable to me.

Swirling my fingers around the head of his cock, pre-cum was already there, and I whirled my fingers around it bringing it back down his cock. He growled in pleasure and one of his large hands went to the back of my head, twisting my hair. He raised his head off of my shoulder to look me in the eyes.

"I want your mouth on my cock, baby."

_Not when it was inside Victoria. Take a shower or something. And then jump in acid for good measure._

Instead of complying to his command, my hand traveled to his balls and squeezed. Edward gasped and released my head while his own fell against my shoulder again.

"B-Bella-" he gasped, his hips bucking against me.

I moved my hand the way I knew he likes. A sharp thrust upwards, and a hard thrust down towards the base. My hips thrust against his own as my hand worked beneath his pants. His breath came out in shallow gasps between clenched teeth as he bit my neck in frustration.

"Damnit, Bella... I need your mouth on me..." He was ordering now, not asking.

And he pushed me down onto my knees.

Part of me was screaming to do this. He wanted this, I loved getting him off- that's what we were for. But the rational part of me screamed back reminding me what I saw him doing with Victoria this afternoon.

Well, not only that. I was reminded that I was still pissed at him for making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling while he was going out having a good time with endless amounts of whores at his disposal.

_Wait. Isn't that all I am to him?_

"No, Edward." I looked up at him, at his heaving chest and glistening brow.

He was going to kill me for this.

He unzipped his pants, his member springing forth from its constraints.

_Hello, I've missed you-_

_**No, no, no!**_

It twitched in front of me, oozing pre-cum.

"I can't, Edward. I'm sorry." I turned away, closing my eyes. I begged the tears to stay away.

I stood up and fled from the small maintenance closet, without a second glance at Edward. He didn't call after me.

-x-

-x-

-x-

I was a mess as I escaped the room. Tears and everything. I didn't go towards the elevator, but the stairs instead. I didn't need people in the elevator to see me like this. On my way up, my foot caught on the carpet and my ankle twisted in the most uncomfortable manner before a loud crack resounded the walls. I screamed and fell the ground, holding on to my ankle.

Okay. Think rationally. Think rationally, Bella.

"Hello?" I called into the air. "C-Can anyone help me?"

No answer, and more tears.

I tried to stand up, but I only fell down again with pain shooting through my foot and up my leg. _Shit! I don't even have my phone-_

"Please- someone- anyone-!" I shouted.

I heard the door to the stairs open a flight down and then footsteps coming up towards me.

"Help!" I called. "Please-! I fell... a-and I think I may have sprained my ankle-"

"Bella?" The voice called.

"Jacob! Jacob, please! Help me!"

Jacob was in front of me in less than five seconds. He knelt down to me and moved the hair away from my face. He wiped my tears and looked at me with such endearment that I almost started to cry again. What had I done to make him care for me so much?

"Oh, Bella..."

"I-I fell... and I..."

"We need to get you to the hospital..." he spoke softly.

"_No!_" I whimpered. "No hospital! Just help me back to my room... I'll put some ice on it and it'll be fine... _please..._"

"Bella, seriously? You can't even walk, can you?"

"No, but... but accidents like this happen to me all the time. And I can tell it's not broken- I just sprained it and please.... Jacob please, if it gets worse I'll go to the hospital, I promise."

"It's _Jake_." He corrected. "You know I hate my full name."

In a swift movement, he picked me up and carried me out of the landing and towards the elevator.

"How'd you hear me?" I whispered, snuggling into his chest.

He sighed, "I ran into Edward in the hallway. I heard loud banging come from a ways down the hallway and realized it was the maintenance closet. He was in there breaking things and slamming walls. I asked him what was wrong and he said 'Bella, that's what!' and stormed towards the elevator."

My breath caught in my throat as Jacob pressed the button for my floor and the elevator doors closed.

"What happened?" He whispered to me.

"I don't want to talk about it," was all I could reply before my fist gripped the fabric of his black t-shirt.

Jacob looked down at me and sighed, "Alright."

We headed towards my door, he asked for the key.

"I don't have it on me, but I know the key code so just bring me close enough and I'll use the keypad."

"You have a keypad? What the hell-" Jacob said.

"On the right of the door. Yeah, here..." I tapped the wall and it rotated around to reveal a keypad.

Jacob whistled, "I would've never known."

"Yeah, the hotel has these security measures for the top floors. It's really cool, actually. I feel like James Bond using this stuff."

I punched in the security code, and the door clicked open. Jacob smiled and helped me into the apartment.

"I'll only let you stay home and not go to the hospital if you let me stay and take care of you," he said softly, placing me down on the couch in the living room.

He disappeared into the kitchen and I heard him shuffling around for a little before he came out with an icepack. He placed it on my ankle and I hissed.

"You really don't have to. I couldn't ask this of you- tomorrow's Thursday and I don't think I'll make it to work, so you definitely have to be there to watch over things," I teased lightly.

"Nonsense." He sat down on the couch by my feet, taking a pillow and delicately putting my injured ankle on top of it for elevation. "Things at work will be just fine. I'll make a couple of calls, and then we'll have nothing to worry about."

"You don't have to... I'm sure when Edward gets back-" I began.

My throat choked with emotion. _Edward._ Who was I kidding?

"If he comes back and takes care of you, I'll leave. I promise."

"Alright..." I sighed. "Thank you."

-

-

-

And I let Jacob stay, because Edward didn't come home for the entire night.

-

-

-

**The Façade.**


	3. Goodbye Apathy

**The Façade [Cullen vs. Swan]**  
by Mezzanottex3

_"The love that lasts the longest is the love that can never be returned."_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

*** MADE THIS UPDATE WHILE LISTENING TO "PAPARAZZI"** by Lady Gaga. The live version from the VMA's rock my socks. Even when I'm not wearing any.

***** **RANDOM CRAP:** Have any of you read the _City of Bones_ books? They're pretty good. If you leave a comment, tell me your favorite love story (that's in bookstores) because I need a new book to read during study halls.

*** WHO'S EXCITED FOR NEW MOON?** I love you Chris Weitz. You make my world spin.

*** WANT TO SEE PICTURES OF EDWARD & BELLA'S APARTMENT?** Go to my profile, and look under the category for this story.

*** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER.** I love you guys... and thanks for reviewing even though I kept you waiting.

* * *

-

**» • Isabella's POV • «**

_They do not love that do not show their love_... Do you know who said that? Shakespeare.

He was so fucking right.

Love is giving someone the power to break you and trusting them not to.

_I want to laugh, I want to cry. I want to be strong but I am weak. I want to hate but all I do is love._

_Make it stop, make it stop! All of it, just... please!_

"Bella... _Bella_!"

My eyes tried to open. Really, they did. It's just the tears that threatened to spill from them once I opened them was daunting.

_Why did Edward make me love him? Why do I love someone who does not return my feelings?_

"Ed...ward?" My voice choked, my hand coming up to rub my eyes.

A wet cloth rubbed at my sleepy eyes and shushed me gently, brushing hair out of my face. As I became more aware of my surroundings, my fingers trailed along the thick cushions of what could only be a bed and the clothing on me felt light and free. Pajamas. Oh, that's right. I changed before I landed in bed last night.

And then I became aware of the throbbing pain in my right ankle and my eyes snapped shut tightly as a moan fled my lips.

"It hurts... _Fucking hell_—" I hissed, sitting up.

"Careful, Bella... your ankle is swollen. I found some pain killers in the kitchen cabinet... they're on the nightstand with some water."

"Oh, Edward... I had the worst nightmare about us..." I murmured.

My half-open eyes finally opened and focused on Edward who sat a safe distance away from me, as if wary to get any closer, and I frowned. I needed him closer. It was a nightmare, right? It didn't actually happen— he didn't actually have sex with Victoria, he didn't let me run away crying yesterday, he came to my rescue when I needed him...

"Bella, I'm not Edward. It's Jake, silly. You were crying in your sleep, and I came to check on you... Maybe you should lay back down—"

When my stupid eyes finally stopped being delusional, I realized it wasn't Edward at all. It was Jacob.

_My head is seriously fucked up right now._

"I'm sorry, Jacob..." I whispered, laying back down. "My head is pounding. Ugh."

He handed me the painkillers and I took them with the cup of water from the on nightstand.

"Thank you... so much... for taking care of me..." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

Jacob smiled. "No problem. I think it'd be best if we had something to support your ankle. Do you have any support bandages laying around?"

"The bathroom..." I sighed. "Two doors down the hall."

"You guys have to share a bathroom? Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yes." I didn't feel like talking.

Jacob sighed, "Don't move. I'll be right back."

_Don't think about Edward._

_Don't think about Edward._

_Don't you dare even for a fucking second think about Edward—_

It didn't take him long to get back. He came back into my room with a roll of support bandages, and he sat on the edge of the bed near my elevated foot.

"Tell me if I hurt you, please, even for a second—" He hesitated.

"I will," I promised.

_Don't think of that idiot who let you run, in pieces, from him without calling your name to see what the problem was._

My eyes welled with tears. Every time I thought about him, my heart hurt in my chest. Please, please don't think about him. I'm stronger than this. I'm so much stronger than this. I'm a leader. People look up to... to_ this_? _This mess?_

Tears flowed from my eyes as he finished the dressing with the bandage. He looked up at me with a rushed, worried look.

"Oh, sweetheart— Is it too tight? I'm sorry—" he reached for the bandage but I shook my head.

"No, Jake. It's perfect." _It's my heart that needs a bandage._

Jake sighed in relief, and I found myself staring at him. When he smiled, my face got hot so I looked away, allowing my hair to shield me.

"Bella, I want to make breakfast for you." He finally said, brushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

_Why?_

"You can't, Jake."

He pouted, and then my stomach grumbled and he shot me an accusatory glance, raising a brow.

"I mean... seriously. You carried my ass all around this hotel, you took care of my ankle, you even slept on a living room couch..."

He cut me off before I could ramble on even more, "I care about you, Bella. You're one of my best friends and you're my boss and— _please_ just let me do this for you?"

He was too stubborn. There would be no fighting him, not with the headache I had.

"You're getting hell of a bonus, Jake. That's all I'm saying."

Jacob barked a short laugh before cocking and eyebrow at me, "Does that mean I get to cook for you?"

I nodded, and he flashed me his perfect teeth. I took him in for a moment, and noticed he was still wearing his work clothes from yesterday.

"On one condition," I said quickly. "You let me give you a fresh set of clothes. You've got to be uncomfortable."

"I don't think your clothes will fit me," he chuckled.

I laughed, an image of Jacob wearing one of my t-shirts flickering through my head. "Not mine, of course, you're huge."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Um... I guess?" I laughed.

He smiled then, and it was like a contagious disease because I smiled back. I coughed, and then I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You can borrow some of Edward's—" And then I just froze, right there. I had reminded myself of the man who took my heart and then destroyed it at his whim. I took a deep, uneven breath and then whispered, "Is he... _back_?" One part of me told me I shouldn't care, and the other part of me was broken without him.

Jacob looked away from me, his jaw clenching tightly and his eyes narrowing.

"_Why do you worry about him if he hurt you so badly?_" He sneered, his head snapping to my direction, eyes on fire.

For a few seconds, I didn't even say anything. His question repeated in my head over and over.

_Why? Why? Why?_

And before I knew it, my eyes were watery and my heart was beating fast and my palms were sweaty. I swung my feet the edge of the bed, and Jacob hissed at me, "Bella! What are you doing—"

I limped my way over to my dresser, digging through the bottom draw to where my favorite t-shirt of Edward's was. It was huge when I wore it, usually to bed, but he loved seeing it on me. It was one of his high school jerseys— the colors were black and gold. The shirt was primarily black, and on the front, there was a picture of a mountain lion. On the back of the shirt, the number _17_ was stitched in gold with the name _CULLEN_ stamped at the top in shiny golden insignia.

I glared at the piece of clothing that seemed so offensive now. How did I not see that this was just sex? Why was I foolish when I told him yes to friends with benefits when I was already in love with him? Why did I believe he'd grow to love me?

"Bella," Jacob breathed behind me, his hands finding my waist, steadying me.

I spun around, shoving the shirt in his hands. "Here. He won't care for this piece of clothing anyway."

I went into the dresser again and started to look for a set of Edward's pants. I retrieved a set of drawstring pants and thrust them at Jacob.

"Why do you have his clothes in your drawers?"

"I mix up the laundry a lot," I lied smoothly.

"Well... thank you, Bella. And I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

I still didn't turn around, and Jacob sighed. "The answer to your question is yes, he did come home last night. If you want the details, he was completely smashed, shirt untucked, hair a mess, dragging his feet up to his room. He didn't see me on the couch, and I didn't say anything."

I swallowed and nodded. "Thanks Jacob. The clothes I gave you are kind of stretched out and worn. I hope they aren't too small. Edward doesn't have body builder muscle like you. They're washed of course, he hasn't been wearing either recently, but it's the best I can do without raiding his closet."

"I appreciate the clothes." He said simply, looking to the bathroom. "Wait here, alright? I don't want you to do the stairs without me. I'm going to change and then I'll help you to the kitchen..."

"Alright," I said, hopping my way over to sit on the bed. "I'll wait."

As he went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar, I laid back on the bed and thought about the man in the room on the opposite end of the hallway. I tried to analyze what I was feeling. I was trying to hate Edward. I was trying so hard to scorn him, to hate how he treats me. He never mistreated me, he was always nice to me. Caring. My eyes widened as I remembered the necklace he had given me a night ago. I was still wearing it. My hand reached up and traced the outline of it, and then I lifted my other hand up and unclasped it behind my neck.

I didn't want to wear it right now. Getting up, I hissed at the pain in my ankle and wobbled over to my dresser and laid it on top. Before I could think twice about it, Jacob emerged from the bathroom.

"The clothes aren't that bad, huh?" he asked.

I spun around on my remaining functioning foot and looked at him. The pants fit him alright, and the shirt, huge on me, stretched and worn a bit on Edward, suited him perfectly. Something pained me to see him wearing one of my favorite shirts.

But then I reminded myself that I didn't care.

I just nodded at his question, and then he helped me downstairs.

-

-

-

I sat at the island as Jacob managed to watch four different things at once. The eggs on the pan, the bacon on the skillet, the french toast frying on the pan next to the eggs, and then... me.

He managed to talk to me while doing all that shit at the same time.

"So," he said after he plated everything. "What would you like to talk about?"

I ate a piece of bacon and smiled, suddenly grateful for the food because I realized how hungry I was. "Anything."

And then, upstairs, a door opened and closed. I listened to the shuffling of feet, and then the descent of someone down the stairs. I shot a worried look at Jacob, who's eyes were fixed on the doorway to the kitchen.

I could handle this, I told myself. I am Bella Swan, CEO of my company, strong, independent woman and envy of many—

_OhmyEdward._

He walked into the kitchen, and his fingers went to the light switch. With a harsh flick, the lights buzzed off and he stood staring at Jacob, then at me. The only light came from behind the blinds, from the morning sunlight. There was a golden hue to the room, and I focused on the devil in the doorway. There were dark circles under his eyes, I could see them even without the lights on. His hair was sticking in every direction, as usual, but something was very off today. His eyes were wild, the usual shining emerald eyes that I loved so much were dull and bloodshot.

"Edward—" I found myself whisper.

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed, stalking his way to the cabinets and pulling out a bottle of pills. Pain killers. He put two in his mouth, came over to me and then took my cup of water and swallowed the pills. When he pulled the cup away from his lips, his eyes locked with mine. He was inches from me. I could feel his breath, smell the alcohol surrounding his aura. "My head is fucking killing me."

And then his pupils dilated, and he pressed his lips against mine.

"What the f—" I vaguely heard Jacob hiss.

He kissed me hard and unyielding. My eyes widened and he bit my bottom lip, sticking his tongue inside my mouth and wrapping it around mine. His hand snaked behind my head and made sure I didn't pull away. I tasted the alcohol on his tongue and I cringed away against his grasp, "Edward, please! You're drunk!"

He glared at me darkly as Jacob sped to me, standing protectively in front of me.

"Step back, Cullen."

Edward's eyes fell to the shirt Jacob was wearing, and he lowered his head and closed his eyes, chuckling darkly.

"Found another man to be a cocktease to, Bella?" His words were ice.

My eyes widened, and I took a step back even though protected by Jacob. There was nothing Jacob could do to protect me from Edward's words.

"Fuck off," Jacob spat. "Leave her alone. You still have alcohol in your system, you don't know what you're saying. Don't do something you're going to regret later—"

_Edward, I love you. Don't hurt me. _

Edward just glared at me.

"Don't look at me that way," I begged. "Please Edward, I hate it—"

"Hate it?" Edward sneered. "This is me. Take it or leave it, darling. I fucking hate you and the way you tease me all the time! That is not our agreement! When I ask for something, you're supposed to give it to me, like a good little whore!"

My blood ran cold, and my lungs felt paralyzed. It took me a second to realize that I was having trouble breathing. I clutched at my shirt, and felt tears run down my cheeks.

Jacob shoved Edward backwards and into the refrigerator. The contents inside rattled violently.

"Back the fuck up, Edward! Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!"

"P-Put him down..." I whimpered. _It's not his fault that he doesn't love me. Don't punish him for it—_

"Fuck you! Get the hell of of me!" Edward shouted in Jacob's face.

I could hear my erratic heartbeat in my ears. I could feel the air leaving me in whooshes.

I was having a panic attack. Suddenly the room seemed to small, too cluttered.

The room was too dark. I couldn't see anything except Edward and Jacob.

_Stop fighting, stop fighting, please!_

No one was paying attention to me. I was wavering and whimpering and pleading and then all I saw were Edward's eyes suddenly on me, widening and shouting in alarm.

"Fucking catch her, asshole!"

But it was too late.

I fell to my knees, clutching at my hair, and let out a blood curdling scream.  
_  
Catch me now._

-

-

-

Waking up was like being splashed with cold water. I wasn't ready for it. I was alone in my bedroom, and the door to my room was closed. I held my head and looked around, noticing my clock and realizing that it was 10PM.

_I need a drink._

I slowly shifted my legs to the edge of the bed, and my ankle was burning again, so I ripped off the goddamn bandage and endured the pain. Cringing my way to me dresser, I opened the top drawer to pull out the bottle of Vodka. My stash, for emergency purposes. I opened the bottle, and drank straight from the top. Searing my throat on the way down, I smiled and welcomed the burn.

-

-

-

******» • Edward's POV • «**  


_"Don't look at me that way," she begged. "Please Edward, I hate it—"_

_"Hate it?" I sneered. "This is me. Take it or leave it, darling. I fucking hate you. I despise every aspect of you, you stupid whore!"_

_Jacob shoved me backwards, into the refrigerator.  
_

_"Back the fuck up, Edward! Leave her alone! She did nothing to you!"_

_"Fuck you! Get the hell of of me!" I shouted in Jacob's face._

_I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye, shrinking away, her eyes wide and afraid. I knew that look. I said the first sensible thing I had spoken all day.  
_

_"Fucking catch her, asshole!"_

_But I was too late._

_She collapsed, and let out a scream that made my blood run cold._

-

-

-

I woke up from the nightmare with a pounding headache. Ugh. _What happened? Where am I?  
_  
I sat up in my bed which reeked of booze, and my head spun. The shower. I need a shower. I stripped myself of my clothing and ran a shower and stepped in. The hot water ran over my body and I sighed.

_What happened last night?_

My mind went back to Bella and me in the maintenance closet... and then she ran out looking so... broken. I wanted to chase after her, but the adrenaline and alcohol pushed me to get angry with her.

And then I went out and I met up with Tanya. And I fucked her... because she's easy, accessible, and in Chicago for the week. And then the details became fuzzy because of the alcohol buzzed through my veins, but I distinctly remember calling Bella's name when I came... and then Tanya slapping me in the face.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I forget about Bella for one second? What has she done to me?_

I shut the shower off and grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I walked into my room and threw on a clean pair of boxers, pajama bottoms, and a white undershirt. I ran the towel through my hair a couple more times before throwing it into the laundry and opening my door. I wandered downstairs looking to see if Bella was up, needing to talk to her. The light was on in the kitchen, but when I walked in, it definitely wasn't Bella sitting there.

It was Jacob, sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee, my drawstring pants and my shirt from high school that was Bella's favorite. The named CULLEN shined even in the darkness. The only lights that were on were the soft lights that hung above he island.

And, of course, I said the first thing that popped into my head:

"Tell me we didn't have wild gay sex. _Please_ tell me we didn't have wild gay sex."

It was the first thing that left my lips. I had good reason for it, right? He was wearing my clothes, and I was having a hard time remembering last night. Alcohol made the details fuzzy.

He didn't even turn to look at me. "You're not funny. Finally sober, huh?"

_He's mocking me in my own apartment? Hell no, Black._

"What the fuck does that mean?" I hissed through my teeth. "And what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?"

Jacob sighed and raised his eyebrows, still not turning his fat ass around to look at me. He took his cup of coffee and sipped it before saying, "... because of Bella."

Jealously pumped wildly through my system. Bella went to him for comfort? I knew I had no right to feel the way I did, because I knew the terms of our arrangement and I fucked other girls all the time, but I couldn't withhold the anger in my voice when I hissed, "You had... sex with Bella?"

_Your dick doesn't hold a candle to mine!_

Jacob scoffed and turned to face me. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

I was silent, and I stood still. I tried to remember what happened last night, but I didn't remember anything past Tanya. All the details before that weren't clear. I had been frustrated yesterday at work and started drinking after I kicked Victoria out of my office. I had already been drunk when I arrived at home. What I did to Bella wasn't right— I hadn't even treated her like a human being. I basically threw her on the ground in the tiny maintenance closet and ordered her to get me off. When she fled the room, I wanted to chase her but the alcohol made me think about myself first. And after that... I didn't remember much.

"Where's Bella?" I whispered, my throat burning.

"You stay the fuck away from her," Jacob hissed, standing up now, sizing me. "After what you did to her last night, I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

I glared at him, at the shirt he was wearing. Why was he in my clothes? "What did I do, and why are you wearing my clothes?"

Jacob snickered, "Take a seat, jackass. Let me enlighten you."

And he did. We sat there for an hour talking about what I said to her, what I did to her. And I fell apart, head in my hands, broken. I almost felt like crying, my eyes getting all fuckin watering and shit. And then Jacob called me a pussy and hissed at him. I knew Bella since we were babies. We grew up together, and I just ruined all that. I would never intentionally treat anyone that way, let alone a woman. Fucking alcohol.

"I can't believe... I never act that way towards her— not even when I'm drunk—"

"Don't expect forgiveness," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"... so right now, she's upstairs in her room?" I choked out.

Jacob nodded. "Asleep."

"I'm never drinking again," I hissed through clenched teeth. The nightmare I had earlier actually showed me flashes of how I treated Bella, it wasn't just a dream. I wanted to fucking get to my office and throw away all the alcohol I had.

Jacob yawned and made a suggestive hand gesture before I suggested that he leave. I wasn't being offensive, and I knew he understood that because he was contemplating it.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm debating whether it's safe to leave you here, alone, with her. I have some things to check on at home, calls I have to make... but—"

"You can trust me, Jacob. I'm sober, and..." I can't believe I'm about to say this— "but, truly, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

Jacob looked at me with tired eyes and nodded. "Alright. I'm going to head out. You have to promise to let me know how she's doing, though. Let her call me or something because listening to her voice is a lot better than listening to yours."

I rolled my eyes as he stopped in the doorway before it hit me:

"Give me that fucking shirt back, you gaytard."

"Are you asking because you want to see my chest?" Jacob snapped back.

He took off the shirt regardless, revealing a black undershirt. He threw the shirt at me and I reminded myself to wash it as soon as I could. The only scent on this shirt that I wanted was Bella's.

He caught me staring at the shirt, and he raised a brow. His hands went to the drawstrings of the pants and dropped his voice to a disgustingly low level. "Want the pants too, big boy?"

"I just threw up in my mouth a little," I answered, before pushing him out the door.

When the door closed, I leaned my head against to the cold structure of the door. It felt good against my forehead, and I sighed. I stayed like that for a long moment— eyes closed, teeth clenched, grasping a shirt a bit too tightly. Bella gave him her favorite shirt of mine. It appalled me and stung like a bitch at the same time.

I decided I wasn't going to bother Bella until the morning, so that we could talk this over. Heading towards the kitchen, I opened the fridge and pulled out one of the Hershey bars inside. I had an undeniable sweet tooth, 24/7. I'm not ashamed. I broke a piece off and went to the living room to drown my sorrows in pounds of endless chocolate when I heard noise upstairs.

It was the sound of glass shattering across a hard surface.

My eyes widened, and I dropped the shirt to the ground and bolted up the stairs.

"Bella?" I called, going to her door and and realizing that it was locked.

There was no reply on the other side, and I knocked my fist on the door. "Bella, open the door! Are you alright?"

Still no reply, and I was fully fucking prepared to knock down this motherfucker. But the door clicked open, and Bella stood in the doorway. Alcohol wafted up my nose from the inside of the room, and Bella's image was completely past drunk. She was looking at me, but she wasn't really looking at _me_. I didn't know what to say. I had never seen her this wasted.

"Oh, Edward..." she slurred. "I dun... feel like fucking r... right now."

Her bangs were in her face, and her pajamas were wrinkled. She was biting her bottom lip, and her beautiful brown eyes were bloodshot.

She went to close to the door, but my hand moved quickly, catching the heavy wooden door before it closed.

"No, Bella." I said. "I didn't come here for that."

She didn't reply, but turned around and walked into the room. I opened the door and saw that there was a shattered bottle of vodka on the floor, the remainder of its contents spilled around the glass shards. She walked straight towards the glass, oblivious of the pieces of glass.

"Bella! Wait!" I moved quickly, thinking of nothing other than how I would help her. I caught her wrist and spun her around towards me, resulting in her being pressed against my chest. We were silent for several moments, the only sound in the room was my heavy breathing from the dart up the stairs and the adrenaline pumping through my system after rescuing her from slicing up her feet.

"Your heart..." Bella murmured quietly.

"What?" I whispered quietly, holding her still. I knew she was safe now, her feet inches from the glass, but I found myself unable to release her.

"Your hearts... beating... really f... fast..." she slurred.

I rested my chin on the top of her head, staring at the wall and her dresser behind her. There was a mirror above her dresser, and I saw us reflected in it. She fit perfectly in my arms. My hands tightened around her, and I saw the necklace I gave her the other night sitting on the top of her jewelery box. Seeing it there, cold and away from her, made me upset. I closed my eyes.

"It's what my heart does when I'm around you," I replied softly.

Silence filled the emptiness between us for a little while, before she sighed.

"My h-heart hurts when... I'm around y... you..." she whispered.

My entire body grew frigid and stiff, the effects of her words weighing heavily on my conscious for reasons I couldn't explain.

I held her carefully as I helped her towards her bed, maneuvering her to avoid the glass. She laid down, the alcohol making her tired. She curled into a ball once she got onto the bed, and her tiny hands clutched at a pillow.

"Bella—" I whispered.

"You dun... haves to stay with meh..." Bella said softly, her eyes closed.

I looked down at her, and I realized that my fingers were itching to touch her.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" I asked politely.

Bella furrowed her brows and moaned, "Only... if you promise me you won't... leave..."

I smiled, despite the circumstances. "You're going to be angry with me in the morning, when you're coherent."

"Co... hear... ants...?" she whispered. "If you want... to make... an 'scuse... you coulda jus said you were goin to Vic... toria..."

My eyes widened. How did she know about Victoria? It breaks one of the rules of our agreement. If either one of becomes sexually involved with someone else, relationship or not, our deal ends. I crawled into the bed, spooning her into my arms.

"Bella?" I whispered against her neck.

"Mmmm..." she replied.  
_  
I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out about the other women I have. _

"I..." But then I stopped, because I didn't know what to say to make anything better.

Her tiny shoulders began to tremble, and it took me a second to realize that she had started to cry.

-

-

-

**The Façade.**


End file.
